


【信兽】摇滚八卦的诞生与转生（一～六章）

by Nowill



Category: mayday - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowill/pseuds/Nowill





	【信兽】摇滚八卦的诞生与转生（一～六章）

序

 

「這裡不歡迎不純情的你。」

輸入網址之後回車，白色背景的網頁上只顯示了這麼一行黑色字。  
溫尚翊思考了半天，心想自己大概是不太受這個網站歡迎。但還是厚著臉皮點擊ENTER進入主頁。  
畫面切換，浮現出來的是登入鍵、註冊鍵和網站名字：

 

「純情五月天」。

 

   
第一章

 

“幹，什麼叫純情五月天？很噁欸這爛名字。”

溫尚翊差點把嘴裡啤酒噴到螢幕上。  
誰不知道他們是有名的腥膻天團，尤其是拜瑪莎那傢伙所賜，黃色笑話已經快要成為立團之本了。雖然不太ROCK但至少充滿偶像風味和詩意氣息的團名前面加上這兩個字瞬間化作電臺午夜節目，中間插播男性醫院廣告的那種。  
難道是那個，純真mayday的山寨網站嗎？滷味天之類的愚人節玩笑？溫尚翊一邊狐疑地輸入各項資料一邊想。  
下午士杰突然發來寫有網址和註冊碼的簡訊時他完全莫名其妙，一個問號過去對方也只是模棱兩可地回覆“很有趣的東西，不看一定會後悔我跟你保證”。害他不由得妄想了一下是高清無碼超激H網還是高清無碼超激H網。  
隨便起了一個ID，很快註冊完畢。網站竟然只有貼圖區和討論區，完全可以用簡陋兩個字來形容。點開貼圖區後發現照片和留言都很私人，很多他們練團時候的照片和一些友攝自拍，甚至有幾個留言從語氣就可以認出是身邊的技師和工作人員，士杰的ID也相當活躍（雖然講的話都像放屁）。

看來是公司的內部網站？  
溫尚翊鬆了一口氣。

再點開討論區，這次卻完全是自己看不太懂的諸如「蔡先生麻煩你演出時別看鼓手面對觀眾」（他貌似是有這個毛病……）、「主唱就愛在兩個吉他手中搖擺不定」（喂那不過是舞臺需要的走位好嗎？）、「怪獸&瑪莎：嬌小的身材就是我們的共同語言」（誰和你要有這種共同語言！！）一類完全不知道點在哪裡的文章。而ID也和隔壁貼圖區不是同一撥，大家似乎有在刻意掩飾自己的身份，完全認不出誰是誰。  
……我怎麼不知道你們對我們的友情這麼關注啊？我進錯什麼奇怪的論壇了嗎？  
當然知道很多有特殊興趣的歌迷喜歡意淫團內關係，自己和阿信也進入了PTT最萌BL配對的公眾殿堂。不過他都一笑置之了。想不到連公司內部網站都有人在high這種無聊東西，真的這麼閑嗎這群人？  
溫尚翊無趣地滑動滾輪，直到一個發佈於1天前的文章標題引起了自己的注意——

「最近，感覺怪獸是有在躲阿信嗎？」

————————————————————

1樓 cali：  
不知道為什麼,覺得他們最近氛圍有點怪??有人也有注意到嗎?????

2樓 neko：  
他們氛圍不是一向都很黏稠嗎?

3樓 cali：  
粘稠是什麼啊!!不一樣啦,這次怪獸真的有點彆扭的感覺  
他明明是個很爽快的人吖  
儘管阿信已經很努力,他依然是一根頂天立地的金箍棒,完全無視包圍自己的拳拳愛意

4樓 jeddy：  
話說我有感覺到不一樣……貌似是從某個日子開始??

5樓 neko：  
to 3樓：哪裡的金箍棒啦  
to 4樓：話不要講一半,想讓人跪著求下文嗎?

6樓 jeddy：  
我也是聽別人講啊,就那天我們喝完慶功宴……他說他剛好路過看到怪獸從阿信房間出來  
表情貌似非常不自然,好像受到了什麼驚嚇XDDDDD  
對方沒有在意但是我激動得半死,所以特地留意了好幾天他們兩個  
就感到氣氛微妙,但是不確定是不是我多心  
to 1樓：你是如何發現的??

7樓 luna：  
幹!!!!!!這是什麼超展開!!!!!!!!!!  
先上床後買票????????

8樓 hotdog：  
那也應該很正常吧,那天大家不是一起灌他,最後是阿信扛他回去的,可能太累就直接丟自己床上了吧???

 

9樓 cali：  
to 8樓：「可能太累」這個想法很不純情喔,在純情只有「蓄謀已久」  
to 6樓：有一次他們練團結束時大家都走出來,我估摸著房間裡只剩下他們兩個人的時候剛想上去偷聽……結果怪獸他!!!!!立刻就奪門而出  
平時不是聽說都喜歡兩個人聊個天,膩一會??  
然後聯繫到最近一些小事,眼神之類的,我比較敏(意)感(淫)這些  
吵架了?還是()未遂??

10樓 pine：  
to 9樓：好盡職的純情人。  
阿信在你們眼裡就是癡漢角色嗎?

11樓 neko：  
我倒是沒有看出有什麼異樣  
不管是身體狀況還是談話氣氛  
也有可能是我和耀眼的明星距離太遠

12樓 luna：  
[該留言已刪除]

13樓 neko：  
to 12樓：難道不知道這裡不歡迎揣度別人身份?  
把純情守則給你再貼一遍

= 純情五月天守則 =  
1.請純情  
2.請安靜  
3.請以搖滾和流行的關係看待八卦和現實的關係

（後略）  
————————————————————

接下來就是一些不著邊際的幻想和分析，fans和媒體也就算了，想不到自己身邊人的八卦真如洪水猛獸，字字精准刀刀見血。  
溫尚翊心情複雜地關上頁面。  
最近的確有在躲他，原因……大概就是因為在慶功宴的隔天早上，自己居然在他房間床上醒過來這件事吧。  
如果說這只是一件小事，那麼加上兩句定語又如何呢？

——在慶功宴的隔天早上，溫尚翊「全身赤裸地」在陳信宏房間床上、「陳信宏同樣赤裸的懷抱裡」——

 

醒過來。

 

第二章

 

怪獸愛喝酒是出名，怪獸酒量好也是出名。  
怪獸愛敬酒是出名，怪獸最怕人拱也是出名。  
怪獸會幫那位喝小孩飲料的阿信先生擋酒也是出名。  
以上就是千杯不倒的他，竟然在慶功宴被人灌醉的原因。

 

總之他就非常尷尬地喝醉了，成就一段估計以後會想從記憶裡刪掉的黑歷史以及，一個可以被那幫不小心把關係搞得太好的爛人屢屢提及嘲笑的槽點。不知道是不是有吐誰一身或者強吻什麼盆栽花瓶。總之模糊之中被人拉扶著跌跌撞撞回到房間，然後往柔軟的床上一倒，就什麼都不知道了。

對啊，什麼都不知道。

不知道為什麼第二天聽到的是陌生的手機鬧鈴，被吵醒後頭痛得要命也睜不開眼睛。不知道為什麼鼻尖嗅到的味道明明無比熟悉，卻隱約感覺不合時宜。不知道為什麼宿醉後有這麼強的安全感，被窩也比平時更溫暖擁擠。  
……不知道為什麼好不容易撐開眼皮，看到的卻是陳信宏近在眼前的睡臉？！  
再一低頭，第二個驚喜正等著自己。  
——沒錯，就是全裸。  
從頭裸到腳。  
……這什麼鬼狀況！！  
溫尚翊立刻就想起身，結果一動，竟然發現阿信還有一條胳膊摟在自己腰上。隨著自己的動作胳膊的主人也微微皺眉不滿地輕哼一聲。  
他立刻被嚇得全身靜止，順著手臂往被子裡看過去，一片肉色。  
這種旖旎的場面發生在自己和自己兄弟身上的感覺簡直是……太勁爆了。  
我還在做夢？！  
我強暴了陳信宏？！  
我是不是該負責？！  
頭條會是娛樂版還是社會版？！  
亂七八糟的念頭在還不太清醒的大腦裡轉過一圈，最後停止在「說不定只是躺平平睡覺覺什麼都沒發生」之上。  
溫尚翊小心地舉起手，一點點掀開陳信宏那邊的被子……  
……對方雖然赤裸上身，但褲子完好地穿在身上，連皮帶都沒解開。  
……呼。  
他整個人大大松一口氣，半起身的姿勢也隨即倒回床上。看來酒後遛鳥的只有自己而已。雖然丟臉，不過好在對方是阿信也就算不上什麼丟臉。  
沒想到自己這邊剛放下心，陳信宏卻又蹭過來，掛在自己腰間的手臂還順勢收緊。本來這傢伙人就大只，自己頗有被三歲的陳幼稚當做抱枕的不祥預感。  
陳信宏你還抱著拎北幹嘛！  
做春夢哦！！  
溫尚翊簡直要抓狂，這種場景之下萬一阿信醒過來，兩個人絕對尷尬到全身燒熟，都可以直接剝皮吃掉。  
必須不著痕跡地逃跑。  
他下定決心，一毫米一毫米從陳信宏懷裡抽身而出，順便把自己的枕頭墊到那只原本環抱自己的手臂下。昨天的衣服很散亂地丟在床邊，還好貌似沒有吐過的痕跡。迅速著裝後去洗手間洗了把臉，接著只要擺出「我只是來拿個東西」的淡定表情，拉開門走出去就可以了。溫尚翊把手放在門把上，緩緩按下……

“阿翊……別走。”

身後突然傳來低低的帶有濃重鼻音的呢喃。  
慌張了一瞬，所幸身體還是很聽指揮地拉開門，反手關門，邁步走人。

大概是夢話吧，卻扎了一下心。

 

——溫尚翊很不情願地把這段記憶從腦海裡挖出來再檢視了一遍。  
當時有被別人看到嗎？！自己緊張得要命根本沒有注意到走廊上還有其他人。  
這幾天的確單獨面對他有點詭異的不好意思，因為想到兩人像情侶一樣擁抱著睡了一整夜（而且還是肉貼肉）就感到一陣不自然，不過自認都是這麼鐵的朋友這種不自然的感覺很快就會遺忘在無休無止的聊天打屁和寫歌編曲之中。阿信那邊似乎也沒有什麼反應，好像完全忘記自己強搶民男陪睡的不良行徑，不管是睡神、裝可愛還是葷段子都和以前沒差。  
在別人眼裡卻完全成了另外一種意味上的解讀。  
那些八卦者要是知道真相是會興奮還是扼腕呢？  
新打開一罐啤酒，仰頭喝下一口。突然想起了剛知道自己和阿信被講在一起的感覺。  
那一陣簡直是兩個人一互動臺下就尖叫，網路上各種P圖小說一大把。似乎還跟阿信聊過這個，被對方一句「你和石頭的也不少啊，還有我和瑪莎、冠佑和瑪莎……總之我們團看起來好淫亂。」嗆笑了好久。  
大概是有點錯愕，不過也不是不能理解。以後還是自己該怎樣怎樣，歌迷愛怎麼想怎麼想。倒是公司曾經因為考慮到阿信形象問題有要求過收斂一陣，後來也不了了之。  
有的時候他覺得歌迷離自己很近，有的時候卻覺得歌迷無比遙遠。因為他們雖然幾乎是不求回報地喜歡著你、憧憬著你，但是可能從來無法瞭解你。他們愛著你，但只能在自己的世界裡用看不見的雙手擁抱你。而那擁抱的力量，又確確實實地溫暖著你。  
所以當他們只能猜測你的心情，或者在自己的想像裡得到一些你或你們所賦予的溫暖時，怪獸認為這基本不會構成什麼心靈創傷，自然也就沒有道理強硬排斥。  
這樣想來，那麼這些內部員工們瞎扯也不是不能忍受。雖然被尾行和瞎猜的感覺讓他相當不爽，但能夠看到別人眼中的自己某種意義上也算很有趣的一件事。  
思考完畢，溫尚翊看似漫不經心其實還是好奇地再次打開了純情五月天的網頁。

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：主唱大概是憋不住了

1樓 julias：  
我看阿信最近一直欲言又止,難道是終於忍不住要告白?

2樓 sooner：  
怪獸哥給了甜頭吧。

3樓 cali：  
to 2樓：有看我之前那帖嗎?  
如果把重點放在房間  
我覺得是床上發生了某些事情  
怪獸就感覺到,但是不明瞭自己的心意,就採取回避措施  
阿信被他的遲鈍氣到,乾脆把話挑明  
最後大團圓,以後我們都只用訂一個房間  
這個腦補如何?????

————————————————————

一點都不好！儘管剛剛做好感性的心理建設，溫尚翊差點又要噴啤酒。到底是哪個敗類天天肖想奇怪的小說情節啊！cali這名字我記住了！真想給你開除掉算了！  
大概是小女生吧。正處於幻想的年齡……算了就犧牲一下，我又不會少塊肉。  
嗯，新一輪心理建設是他媽的理性路線。

————————————————————

 

4樓 sooner：  
to 3樓：當然看到了啊!!!已經是HOT帖了,好可怕……  
每天都是些眼神料語言調戲料,好久沒有這麼殘暴的大招了。  
我當時整個都壞掉了,從房間出來耶!!!什麼概念啊。  
不過回覆雖多大家都很冷靜的樣子,真令人討厭。  
然後對腦補按一百個讃。

5樓 jeddy：  
跟過來這個帖!  
PS自從團員紛紛播種成家,火力就集中在阿信&怪獸身上了耶  
新的主題帖基本上都是爆他們兩個  
誰還記得我大明湖畔的石獸

6樓 cali：  
to 1樓：求主唱欲言又止場景具體描述  
給我腦內小劇場的素材吧/////////  
to 5樓：已婚的都勿念，你現在才是正途。

7樓 julias：  
嗯，就是我看見過他一臉惆悵地盯著怪獸背影  
好像對方自己偷偷吃麻辣鍋不帶他(才怪)

8樓 sooner：  
to 7樓：什麼爛比喻,這樣一聯想反而像是真的好嗎!!!這個料瞬間不純情了。

 

9樓 julias：  
抱歉www  
還有一個,是真的欲言又止啦。在錄音室門口,對話大概如下:  
信:那我走咯。  
獸:拜。  
信:阿翊，那天我……  
獸:?  
信:……沒什麼。

————————————————————

有這回事嗎？怪獸心想。不過這對話似曾相識，卻是因為感覺以前類似的「阿翊，你……」「怪獸，那個……」「阿翊，我們……算了沒事。」就發生過不止一次。自己曾經也會追問，無奈陳信宏嘴巴超級緊，不想說的死都不說，最後也只能作罷。  
直到後來都習慣了陳信宏欲說還休的欠揍，認為大概這就是心思細膩的城市人陳詩人與我們這些凡夫俗子的不同之處。  
反正他不說自然有他的道理，又何必一定要打聽到底呢？  
忍不住就點擊回覆框，打下這麼一行字：

「他一直不就很愛欲言又止？」

不對，這樣自己會不會暴露？還是算了。游標一格格左移刪去了文字，回覆框又變成空白一片。  
再看螢幕上這個被自己遺忘掉的對話，留意到「那天」這個詞——底下的回覆也抓著這個詞不放，紛紛篤定阿信就是要提起某天兩人越過友情邊境跨入愛的禁區（根本沒有）的往事。反復的洗腦下怪獸也不由得懷疑當時阿信難道就是想提起相擁裸睡這件事嗎……！自己肯定是在想和絃還是想製作之類的沒注意，不過還好他沒有講下去。  
拜託哩類，拎北根本不想和你談論這件事的好不好。  
話說回來，女性的敏感真是可怕的東西。只是稍微避開一兩次被撞見就被尋根究底。從另一種意義上或許值得被稱讚的是所謂「女人的直覺」？  
等等……女人？  
……這個網址他媽的不是黃士杰給我的嗎！！

 

“你給我的那個網站到底是幹嘛的。”

第二天，幾個主要人員要去演唱會場地查看準備情況。怪獸趁大家還在公司門口等人，抓住技師團團長劈頭就問。  
“哈？你說純情五月天喔。就貼圖區有很多有趣的照片啊！你有沒有看到那張小周老師借著鋼琴遮擋偷挖鼻屎，靠我整個笑瘋了欸！”  
“那討論區……”  
“討論區不就是那些無聊八卦嗎，噢跟你很有關係厚，信獸哦獸信哦石獸哦……不過我都沒怎麼看。”黃士杰吐吐舌頭，揶揄道，“哥你不會是……很在意？”  
“屁，誰會在意那種雞掰東西。那這誰做的你知道嗎？”  
“不知道。”士杰老實承認，“但我們團裡很多人都在玩欸。”  
“你們在聊什麼？”突然一個刻意壓扁的假童聲插進來，轉頭一看果然是阿信舉著一包薯片正在靠近，收到兩人視線後他晃了晃手上的零食袋：“要一起吃嗎？”  
“沒收。”怪獸毫不留情地從他手裡抽掉零食。  
“啊……”自己的熱情友善被如此對待，主唱泫然欲泣的表情立刻露出來。  
“都跟你講多少次上火的東西少吃……嗓子還要不要了？”  
“怪獸哥～你管你們家阿信管得好嚴哦～”  
士杰臉上昭然若揭地寫著「管家婆」三個大字，在怪獸揮拳欲發飆時立刻閃身逃走。  
“那阿翊先幫我保管好了。”阿信依然戀戀不捨地盯著薯片。  
“你放心，我用肚子幫你保管。”  
“……幹。”  
“對了，我們公司內部有沒有什麼網站是讓大家交流的……”溫團長斟酌了一下用詞向陳總裁提問道。  
“啊？你想和大家交流嗎？”阿信疑惑地回答，“那我建議你可以把自己的心裡話寫下來貼在辦公室大門口，讓大家來留言。”  
“滾啦。”怪獸好笑地一推他胸口，放下心來，“你先上車，我去看還有誰沒出來。”

這個網站誰都可以知道，除了陳信宏。溫尚翊一邊往公司裡走一邊想。阿信是個大網蟲，而且相比自己會比較在乎別人的看法，之前信獸/獸信鬧得最凶的時候就有看他好像低氣壓了一陣，現在各種演唱會和通告這麼忙，還是不要再多生事端。  
裡間已經沒有人，怪獸就往外走回來，果然，阿信還倚在車門旁邊等自己上車。他沒有妝髮，臉色有些疲倦，甚至已經眯起了眼睛。最近演唱會密集得要命，每個人都被操勞得很憔悴。怪獸連忙走過去拍拍他，說走了上車睡，然後彎腰鑽進車裡。  
陳信宏緊跟著鑽進來，坐在他身邊，縮了縮身體，再往手心呼出一口氣：“外面好冷耶。”  
居然連他都說冷，這個冬天的威力不一般。  
“這個給你。”溫尚翊從車上的保溫袋裡面拿出一杯熱咖啡塞到他手裡。  
“你會不會穿太少？”  
“我還好啊，不是一直都這樣。”  
“人老了比較容易感冒。”  
“麥供阿呢有的沒的，顧好你自己最重要啦！”  
“又來，你很怕我感冒？”  
“主唱不能感冒啊。”  
阿信本來聲音條件就不是那種天賦異稟的優秀，這幾年嗓子又因為各種奔波和使用過度頻頻出狀況。萬一感冒發炎再把喉嚨搞壞，簡直是雪上加霜的情況。因此自己或其他團員、同事得了感冒的時候也會堅決劃清和阿信的距離，盡力避免傳染給他。  
陳信宏兩手捧著熱咖啡，側過頭一臉認真：  
“你是怕我感冒還是怕五月天的主唱感冒？”  
“哈？”這位小朋友又鑽什麼牛角尖啊，“不是一個人喔？”  
“不是啊。”  
“都～怕啦，滿意了？”  
“一般般啦。”阿信揉揉眼睛，把咖啡放回怪獸手裡，“給你吧，我睡一會。”  
“嗯。”怪獸應一聲，阿信直接往座位背一靠，面朝自己閉上眼睛。

真是熟悉的睡臉。腦子裡突然冒出這個念頭。  
等等？  
……熟悉的睡臉……  
……就在自己面前……  
……肉色……

——靠杯不能再想下去！這個陰影怎麼反而被加深了啊！！溫尚翊真想把手中咖啡砸到這張臉上，或者像漫畫鏡頭一樣把杯子一把捏碎。  
可惜這個紙杯一把捏起來倒是很容易，只是會造成汁水四溢的不良局面，於是如同上次和石頭吵架只摔筷子一樣，他也冷靜地放棄了對紙杯的摧殘。  
不過仔細看來，那個時候睡夢中的陳信宏看起來甜蜜滿足，現在卻微微鎖著眉頭。  
估計是因為車上睡得不如床上舒服，要不有空叫如花再來給他舒服舒服好了。  
把咖啡擱回保溫袋，溫尚翊也放空大腦，闔上雙眼。

密集的行程、大量的工作、無數雙目光或期待或敵視或熱情或輕蔑的壓迫。  
那麼在忙碌間隙裡稍微休息一下吧，超人先生們。

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：陳信宏,一個優雅的紳士

1樓 sooner：  
不是迷妹的花癡帖  
只是想吐槽一下他每次都要在車邊等怪獸上車才上車  
擺出一個英俊的造型,仿佛身後不是四輪車而是一匹白馬  
南瓜馬車的午夜嗎?在等公主換玻璃鞋。

2樓 hotdog：  
這個現象我也有發現   
如果有歌迷和媒體包圍的情況下不太會,但微服出巡的時候超愛等,因為怪獸有時候檢查事情就出來晚  
一般一起去的都知道把並排兩個位置留給他們

3樓 xilaly：  
亞比～  
終於找到組織\\(≧▽≦)/!!!  
我就是很久以前看到阿信在車邊不上車,問他這麼冷幹嘛站在外面吹風  
他說怪獸還沒來 我就被擊中了  
喜歡一個人的習慣到現在都沒變過真好>///////<

4樓 neko：  
怪獸就不會等他  
鋼鐵男子,冷酷又灑脫

5樓 cali：  
上次不是還據說等怪獸上車就關門結果把士杰給落下了??  
主唱你很壞。

6樓 slove：  
什麼嘛,不過是偶爾等一下而已。  
阿信對所有女性工作人員都很nice阿,也給我留過車門呢。

7樓 cali：  
to 6樓：又是你,這裡不歡迎不純情的你。neko求刪。

 

8樓 neko：  
我不刪,保護珍稀動物

9樓 jeddy：  
to 8樓：隨心所欲的管理員真令人頭疼。  
to 6樓：不知道你的炫耀意義何在。

10樓 cali：  
to 8樓：neko你也很壞。  
不管是誰都好,給我他們在車上都會幹些什麼的料吧  
我絕對安靜,也不會用排除法猜你是誰,拜託拜託(*≧m≦*)  
算了我知道這太冒險,車上每次就那麼幾個人,而且感覺都不是純情人。  
還是在夢裡意淫吧。

（後略）  
————————————————————

 

第三章

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：粗獷與細膩撞擊出來的男人

1樓 julias：  
怪獸自己不拘小節,卻很怕阿信感冒生病之類的  
在這件事上一反常態地細心,那種態度好人妻喔～  
怪獸會給阿信蓋毛毯這件事我就目睹過多次,臉上的溫柔騙不了人。  
順便放個料,阿信有次在錄音室,明明天氣不熱還故意把外套脫下來趴在桌上睡哦  
怪獸從外面進來看到,果不其然把外套給他披上,還坐在旁邊盯著看了好久  
阿信一定在偷笑吧wwww  
蓋毛毯的事情阿信都到節目上去講了,難以抑制的甜蜜之情啊  
說出「怪獸會」的那一刹那,每一顆毛孔都在散發炫耀的氣味  
他真的看起來好開心齁齁齁

2樓 pine：  
怪獸很溫情：）  
值得炫耀值得擁有。

3樓 gloomy：  
這個不管是誰都會去蓋一下的吧……

4樓 neko：  
to 3樓：你是官方發言人嗎?  
故作客觀潑冷水的態度我很讚賞,不過不適合這裡  
這裡是愛與夢想的世界

5樓 cali：  
討論區總是不斷冒出不夠純情的新人,但是我最喜歡收編調教洗腦他們了  
另外腦補一下,團長感冒怕傳染給主唱,兩個男人是有多親密才會傳染吖……

6樓 jeddy：  
相比收編調教我更傾向於關閉大門,討論區和貼圖區根本就漸行漸遠。  
無論如何,都不想給當事人或者無關群眾造成困擾。

7樓 oprah：  
說到披毛毯,其實我有點感歎  
阿信連怪獸給他披個毛毯都幸福成那個樣子哦  
真是容易滿足

8樓 xilaly：  
to 5樓：新人求調教～>//////<  
我絕對是帶著飽滿的熱情,而且熟讀純情守則一百遍。  
兩個人現在是什麼狀況,可以請各位前輩科普一下嗎XD??

9樓 cali：  
to 8樓：歡迎加入純情的大家庭  
其實大家腦補的內容和萌點都互不相同,純情就是一個各種互相洗腦和整合資源的地方  
我覺得他們是互相喜歡,但是怪獸可能還沒有發現/不肯承認/不敢面對  
阿信你們都懂的

10樓 sooner：  
to 8樓：我是信→獸派,就是阿信單箭頭怪獸  
怪獸根本是個直的,高唱我不轉彎我不轉彎我不轉彎  
變態的我就在感歎這種無望的愛意之中虐並快樂著

（後略）  
———————————————————— 

 

溫尚翊發現自己染上了一個糟糕的習慣。  
自從翻了全部純情五月天的熱門討論帖和基本所有最近的討論串後，他開始無法控制地、不由自主地、不可避免地……在意起陳信宏的行為舉止來。  
然後一邊在意著阿信的行為舉止，一邊忍不住又要看純情討論區，甚至養成了每夜睡前一登入的強迫症。雖然經常翻白眼和氣吐血，還是忍不住點擊那一個個真真假假的曖昧標題。  
這種行為簡直就跟個青春期的少女一樣，自己三十好幾的大男人還搞這些，難道真的是空窗期太久腦子都變態了嗎？  
再然後就是這些人都在瞎掰什麼……  
我哪有不肯承認！而且要承認什麼啊！還無望的愛意咧，最好讓阿信天天唱I LOVE YOU無望給你聽啦！還有傲嬌是什麼意思？……幹恁娘還不如不google！講人妻的又是什麼心態，見過帶把的人妻嗎？  
——溫尚翊，男，臺灣樂團團長兼吉他手，音樂製作人，吐槽能力成倍增長中。

……這就是八卦的威力啊。  
明明是別人大腦裡的活動，居然能夠這麼輕易影響到自己的想法。  
而自己以前是根本不會注意這些的。  
他們早都被各種人拱了一百次一千次一萬次，從出道開始就在被起哄，更何況到了這個全民大同的時代。但阿信還是阿信，怪獸還是怪獸，兄弟還是兄弟，風言風語隨風去。  
那自己現在到底是怎樣？突然ㄍㄧㄥ起來了。  
是因為在純情看到了一些屬於阿信的所謂「你不知道的事」？  
拜託，他當然不會相信那些ID們集體腦補出來的「深情王子陳信宏深愛好友溫尚翊多年隻在身旁守護」這種癡人說夢的鬼話，雖然一個個言之鑿鑿，但阿信在想什麼有時候根本連自己都不清楚，何況旁人。  
那是還在心虛那件事？  
和陳信宏睡一晚又不是沒睡過，裸體又不是沒見過。這有什麼好心虛的……  
「阿翊……別走。」  
突然這句話闖到自己的腦海中。  
如果說這件事情給自己唯一留下的一點說不清道不明的感覺，大概就是來源於這句話了。  
他甚至還記得當時阿信低喃的語氣，仿佛平時的撒嬌卻又有別於平時的撒嬌，更多的是一種不想失去卻不得不失去的情緒，甚至有點……悲傷？  
應該用悲傷這種多愁善感的詞嗎？  
究竟夢到了什麼要用這種口氣叫我？

還是說……你醒著呢？  
你……是醒著的嗎？

「阿翊……」

呼喚的聲音無比真切，連耳膜仿佛都感到纏綿的共鳴。  
“……阿翊？”隨著又一聲呼喚的同時，一隻手拍到自己肩上，“喂。”  
“欸？！”陳信宏怎麼突然從回憶裡跑出來了！  
哦，是了。今天整個五月天齊聚大雞腿錄音順便練團，自己目前坐的正是音控臺的位置。現在正在錄鼓點的部份，不過這段一直是坐隔壁的另一位錄音師在做，自己繃了一整天的神經就暫時放鬆了下來。  
“叫你半天了，發什麼呆。”阿信看著對方一臉撞到鬼的表情不禁有點好笑，“我有那麼恐怖嗎？”  
“沒……蝦米代志？”  
“就這邊這段旋律我有點問題……”  
“哦，好。”知道對方是要討論編曲，怪獸立刻進入工作狀態。改了兩個小節總算把這段旋律確定完畢，阿信一邊打著呵欠一邊走開，貌似是拐回他專用房間打算繼續磨。  
雖然身邊有幾個不正常的人在密切注視，所幸阿信依然正常無比。不過這段時間，阿信或撒嬌或做出比較親密的舉動時，自己都感到一陣微妙的不自然更加想躲開。「阿信是真的喜歡我嗎」，這個念頭總是忍不住要跑出來，然後又非常想一拳揍扁這個不知道從哪裡冒出來的自戀妄想。  
看來八卦不止影響到自己的想法，還快要影響到對別人的態度嗎？這樣可不好。  
何況那個「別人」可是個超級無辜、與其說他深愛自己不如說腦子裡根本只有海綿寶寶的傢伙。  
問題還是在自己身上吧。  
“什麼問題？”接話的是一臉困惑的石頭，“怪獸你自言自語什麼喔？”  
……哈？難道我說出來了？！  
“怪獸你怎麼看起來有點恍惚？”鼓堆裡的冠佑也朝這邊看來。  
“恍惚個頭，你重影了吧，該換眼鏡了。”瑪莎放下貝斯揉了揉肩膀，無視冠佑無奈的回瞪，“怪獸哩係按怎，卡到陰哦？”  
“你更扯好嗎，那我們是不是還要請個神婆來收驚啦。”  
“應該是要找個馬子來收「精」啦。”  
“喂！”怪獸卷起手邊的樂譜作勢要打過去，瑪莎吐了吐舌頭笑著避開。一邊來探班順便帶夜宵來慰問的兩個女性工作人員早就吃吃亂笑了起來。

“啊剛剛那段還有問題嗎？”  
錄音師頭也不抬比了個OK的手勢，大家都松了口氣。  
“那今天先到這裡？”  
五月天團長此言一出，意思很明顯：可以解散了。  
“我今天不想動，就睡這了。”瑪莎一下子倒在沙發上閉目養神，菜頭粿搖晃著尾巴踱過來，在瑪莎腳邊繞繞，用它特殊的音色「哇～」地引起主人注意。  
「來和我玩！」製作人命令著，平時可是瑪莎自己賣萌討好要和它玩的耶！可惜今天它的主人實在太累，鐵血無情木雕泥塑毫無反應。  
其他工作人員開始收拾包包器具，怪獸也準備改完手頭這段吉他solo就趕緊睡覺。不過現在大腦已經相當疲憊，非常需要某些柔軟可愛的東西治癒一下。  
柔軟可愛的東西啊……  
轉頭一看，沙發上只有攤開的瑪莎和蜷縮的菜頭粿各一隻，似乎少了點什麼。  
自己今天早上明明放在這上面的來著。

 

“欸……我那只頑皮豹勒？”

 

第四章

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：你們誰偷走了怪獸的那只頑皮豹？

1樓 neko：  
怪獸的頑皮豹走失了  
小偷馬上把它給我塞到大雞腿門口拐角那個垃圾桶裡

2樓 julias：  
那只陪睡的頑皮豹?????

3樓 eria：  
哈哈哈放到垃圾桶裡，你讓怪獸還怎麼抱它睡覺啊！！！  
何況那個那麼大隻 塞得下嗎??

4樓 linka：  
抱阿信就可以了XDDDDDD

5樓 cali：  
兇手其實是阿信吧?  
阿信綁架了頑皮豹,從而奪取怪獸身邊的位置。

6樓 jeddy：  
精妙的推理www

7樓 remember：  
to 1樓：你是真心要找還是來攪皺一潭春水的?

8樓 neko：  
to 7樓：要你管?

9樓 luna：  
我覺得你們會在垃圾桶裡發現一張便利貼  
上面寫著「to怪獸,你的頑皮豹在我手上,想要回它就答應做阿信的女朋友」

10樓 sooner：  
落款:怪盜海綿寶寶

11樓 slove：  
怎麼會是阿信  
真的認為他這麼幼稚的人才是真幼稚  
還有怪獸的頑皮豹不是老梗嗎???

12樓 sooner：  
to 11樓：我簡直不知道從哪裡下嘴吐槽你

（後略）  
————————————————————

 

石頭不愧是肝膽相照的鐵哥們，面對怪獸心愛的頑皮豹失蹤這一件大事，堅決而果斷地表態：“你自己慢慢找，我回去陪老婆了。”  
冠佑也不愧是五月天脾氣最佳的老好人，面對怪獸心愛的頑皮豹失蹤這一件大事，溫和而鎮定地安慰：“都這麼大了就不要抱娃娃了。”  
瑪莎更不愧是看似刀子嘴其實熱心腸的好學弟，面對怪獸心愛的頑皮豹失蹤這一件大事，他沒有忍心再用尖莎嘴傷害自己，而是默默在沙發上翻了個身，用屁股表示懶得理你。  
其他技師和助理，在這危急關頭自然是面不改色，沉穩如山，繼續收拾，盡顯大將風範，讓人不由得覺得這真是一個十分靠譜的團隊。

“……靠夭，你們這群人渣。”怪獸十分鬱悶。

一個比較年輕的看起來是新人的小女生怯怯開口：“要不我們一起找一下？”  
“謀代誌啦！我開玩笑的。這麼晚你們趕快回去。”怪獸連忙擺手趕人。  
“賀，拜～”沒良心的眾人於是紛紛應著，走出大雞腿。

其實頑皮豹會在哪裡，自己心裡大概有數。  
熟門熟路地摸進創作中的阿信的房間，對方趴在一堆草稿紙上睡得正香。他看似溫馨地把粉紅豹抱坐在腿上，但臉卻毫不客氣地壓著粉紅豹的腦袋。  
兩個人還在上學的時候，溫尚翊就經常會看到陳信宏趴在草稿紙上睡熟的畫面，只不過那時的草稿紙上寫的是亂七八糟的數字和算式，如今卻成了一行行塗塗改改的音符和漢字。  
少年的溫尚翊通常一巴掌狠狠巴在陳信宏頭上，或者是捏住他鼻子不讓他呼吸，再加上一句超級大聲的“陳信宏！！起床啦！！！”，對阿信的美夢造成無法挽救的毀滅。而現在的溫尚翊更多的是給他蓋上毯子關上檯燈，不忍破壞他少之又少的珍貴睡眠。要麼就輕輕把他搖醒，讓他把手頭要緊事趕緊做完到床上好好睡。  
比如現在。  
“阿翊？”被搖醒的陳信宏還不願睜開眼睛，埋頭在頑皮豹的皮毛間悶悶發聲。  
“改完沒？”怪獸俯下身低聲問道，眼睛順便掃視桌上的那些草稿。  
“唔……差最後一點。”阿信把頭擺正，用下巴抵著頑皮豹盯著草稿上最後一行，“這邊，我還沒想好用A和絃還是F和絃……欸……怪獸哥，我肚子餓。”  
最後一句是他壓扁聲音的刻意賣萌，還搭配委屈的撅嘴動作。  
這位溫柔優雅的王子先生怎麼這麼熱愛食物和撒嬌啊。怪獸不由得想起純情裡的一篇文章是分析阿信賣萌是分對象的——他只向有好感的人賣萌，尤其是自己次數最多。從現在的情況看來根本是因為這傢伙經常有求於自己啊！  
“我肚子好餓哦……”  
發現撅嘴殺傷力不夠，陳信宏抬起頭開始眨巴眼睛裝可憐。  
“賀啦！我去給你做就是了！”最煩的就是自己根本就吃他這一套。怪獸直接把他的腦袋臉朝下摁回頑皮豹上，眼不見為淨，“呷蝦米？”  
大雞腿的廚房裡食物存貨一向充足，尤其充足的存貨是泡麵和啤酒。  
“慶菜。”阿信悶在頑皮豹裡，一副又要睡著的樣子。  
怪獸大力揉了揉對方一頭栗髮表達自己的不滿，出了他的房間，往廚房走去。

如果陳信宏真的深愛我多年應該是他去給我煮宵夜吧……不過陪自己通宵看球的時候他倒是下過幾次麵。唉，真想像石頭一樣無論多晚回到家都有煲好的雞湯喝啊。  
聯繫自己處境，怪獸頓時有一種大齡單身男青年的唏噓之感，然後腦補了一番阿信繫著粉紅色圍裙在廚房煲湯的畫面，結果忍不住噴笑出聲。  
路過沙發，看見瑪莎竟然奇跡般地坐了起來，膝頭放著他的筆電。  
“還不睡，衝殺小？”  
“很久沒寫臉書。”對方頭也不抬地回答，黑框眼鏡的鏡片上映著螢幕的螢光，“想起來趕快寫一下，不然又忘記。你要給阿信做吃的哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“加我一份。”  
“五千台幣。”  
“我包夜，你算我便宜點。”  
“滾。”

十五分鐘後，怪獸朝外面喊：“蔡昇晏，過來拿麵。”  
“喔，來了……”客廳響起拖沓的腳步聲。  
結果比瑪莎先一步竄進來的是菜頭粿，金牌製作人冰雪聰明，早就知道只要怪獸在廚房就有食物的真理。  
“你不准吃，晚上才喂過。”怪獸蹲下來撫摸菜頭粿的頭頂，引來它不知道是舒服還是不滿的叫聲。  
瑪莎也走進來，端過麵靠在冰箱上就地開吃。雞蛋麵雖然配料簡單但是熱氣騰騰，充滿了家的溫馨氣味。可惜家裡只有三個頭髮蓬亂睡眼惺忪沒胸沒屁股的臭男人，真是大雞腿的悲哀。  
怪獸站起身，沖著外面喊阿信吃飯，沒有回應，他端起剩下兩碗麵走出廚房。  
“我過去阿信那邊吃。”  
“嗯。”瑪莎嘴裡嚼著麵條，口齒不清地應到。  
“欸……不然他吃一半睡著。”怪獸想了想，補上一句。  
“解釋什麼，不是一直都這樣？”瑪莎奇怪地看向他。  
怪獸也不知道自己為什麼要硬掰一個解釋，沉默了三秒決定轉移話題：

“瑪莎，你肚子餓的時候會不會把自己頭髮當麵條吃？”  
“你會把自己弟弟當香腸吃嗎？”  
“……”

端著兩碗麵無法開門，只好用腳去踹。  
踹了三四下，阿信從裡面拉開門，接過他手上的麵條。  
“你也在上網哦？”怪獸一眼看到他桌上打開的筆電。  
“寫累了，問候大家啊。”阿信開始狼吞虎嚥，“我怎麼可以輸給瑪莎。”  
他指的是瑪莎新日誌的按讃數目。  
“物以稀為貴啊～你天天泡在網上大家都沒新鮮感了啦。”而且微博推特G+臉書全部都要巡視一遍，這就是來自北投的網癮少年陳信宏。  
“那我是不是應該對歌迷進行冷凍療法，這樣他們才會惦記我？”  
“哩氣跨麥。”  
“可是我會想他們耶。”阿信無比肉麻地回答。  
“歌迷聽見你這樣說一定感動得哭天搶地。”  
“你不覺得我很假？”  
“覺得。”  
“……”阿信差點把麵噎在喉嚨裡。  
“你也知道，有時候的確會累，會怕啊。但是不管怎樣，被人喜歡終歸是一件值得幸福的事。”  
怪獸停下吃麵的動作，上上下下打量他：“那要看是誰，被你喜歡就不一定是好事。”  
“屁咧，為什麼啊！你沒試過怎麼知道。”  
“因為你是個大爛人。”  
阿信頓了一下，呆呆看了怪獸五秒鐘，然後才接上一句：  
“爛人下雨天冒雨出去幫你買內褲欸！”  
“喔，謝謝爛人。”  
“＠＃￥％……”  
還是跟阿信鬥嘴最爽，雖然自己嘴巴比不過他，但是勝在氣勢。男人的一生最重要的追求就是一個可敬的對手，什麼你說找蔡昇晏？抱歉在鬥嘴界那不叫對手，叫怪獸。

聊完天，吃完麵，樂團界的怪獸收碗走人，留下阿信和粉紅豹繼續奮戰。  
沙發上的瑪莎這次是真的睡了，溫尚翊關上客廳燈，回到大雞腿的起居室裡。  
打開電腦，一登入臉書就看到本團最文藝的貝斯手新發佈的日誌，一如既往的暖心和犀利。儘管是深夜也有許多歌迷回應，紛紛留言說終於等到你了好久不來看我們，或者是這麼晚了怎麼還不睡趕緊睡注意好身體，自然還有各種熱情告白和高喊著小咪我們一起睡吧的趁機佔便宜。  
然後是阿信po的照片和視頻，讃的數量正在逐步逼近瑪莎中。  
再點開自己的留言板，上千留言一條條看下來。問候、示愛、鼓勵、傾訴，各式各樣的詞句之下，藏著各式各樣的人和滾燙目光。  
他也寫了幾句話，讓還沒睡的歌迷快點休息。

 

我們生活在世界上不同的地方。隔著街道和人群，山脈與海洋。網路是最方便迅捷地傳達「惦記」這個詞的方式。儘管隔著冰冷的機器，然而文字就像他面對著你時的真摯表情。我們無法像候鳥一樣飛過那片茫茫人海，也無法用念力把地球變成一顆微小星星。但所幸還有網路，讓你可以對遙遠的心愛之人道一句晚安。

 

第五章

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：獸信還是信獸??

1樓 pudding：  
如題。  
這裡越來越偏向信獸,但老人應該都是獸信派的吧  
我進入鄉音之前是迷妹,都是獸信黨居多  
怪獸那麼man,無法想像是被壓的那一個

2樓 vinish：  
公開挑撥離間嗎?  
你不如發在PTT或微博上,這兩處都可以滿足你好戰的欲望。

3樓 sooner：  
毫無意義的主題。  
男人之間誰在上面根本無所謂。  
何況他們的體位也不是你的意見能夠決定的。

4樓 cali：  
我倒想說一下自己的觀點  
說到老人都是獸信派,我一個老人眼中主唱的心理轉變如下:  
團長在高中時代和五月天前期一直在罩主唱,主唱便為他的魅力所傾倒折服  
心想幹這個男人超帥還對我超好,於是以仰慕者的心情芳心暗許  
但是隨著自己也愈發強大,漸漸「跟隨其後」的心情轉變為「與他並肩而行」甚至「保護他/照顧他」的心情。  
其實隨著阿信給人感覺的轉變,整個純情注視他們倆的很多在萌點上都有獸信轉信獸的過程,比如我。  
當然我也認同現實中男人之間可能根本沒有分那麼清楚。  
最後,以上只是我個人腦補。

5樓 jeddy：  
關於4樓科普的純情風向轉變,我有話要說哦  
其實以前純情兩大CP可是石獸和冠莎。尤其是石獸。都最愛拱他們  
現在焦點全部集中到信獸/獸信上了。我也換了牆頭……  
相比起已婚勿念我傾向認為大家是被阿信的真心感動(夠了

6樓 pudding：  
to 4樓：受教。但暫時保留意見。  
to 3樓：我只是在腦內的層面談論這個話題。

7樓 luna：  
雖然這個理由很蠢,但是身材的確還是會產生一定影響吧?  
↑我沒有想那麼多,就單純因為這個感到獸信有點彆扭

8樓 hotdog：  
to 7樓：哈哈哈哈哈,這可不好說。  
to 4樓：不愧是cali,真腦補大手。  
to 1樓：純情檯面上是不分這些的,說好聽點就是只要有愛就好。說難聽點就是大家都在假裝自己客觀實在認同互攻。

9樓 iiifomer：  
獸信這裡  
能夠被怪獸哥保護和寵愛著的感覺一定棒透了  
好羡慕主唱www

10樓 yui：  
是說我也是怪獸很寵阿信派的  
寵到願意為他做受  
所以是信獸

11樓 sooner：  
這是什麼局面，開始站隊了嗎????  
我就不會告訴你們我的萌點，這樣兩邊人才會都來看我的文章www

12樓 jeddy：  
to 11樓：純情人應該都清楚你的派別吧，求關注的s大。（笑

（後略）  
————————————————————

 

「阿翊……啊～你插得好深、好舒服……快點！啊！阿翊～快啊、啊……我、我要不行了……用力、啊、啊～要去了～」

……  
…………  
………………  
……………………  
…………………………  
………………………………  
溫尚翊手一抖，啪地一聲猛地摔上了筆記型電腦。

沒錯，我們的團長大人已經不滿足(?)於純情五月天那些貼身八卦，需要一些更猛的刺激。  
於是他瞄上了漫天飛舞的名為同人文的洗腦聖物。  
出於男人的自尊，他自然選擇也必須選擇一篇獸信文。  
而他的反應，我相信和剛剛仔細閱讀了那句話的你是一樣的。只是他動手了，而你忍住了。這就是為什麼你不能成為一個搖滾天團的團長，成為一個ROCK的人。  
此事的後果同時也告訴我們，凡事都要量力而行。  
切記切記。

 

我真的是太無聊了……  
怪獸認真地反省自己，居然腦袋壞掉到去看同人文的地步。  
現在是難得的一天假期，自己的第一反應就是休息，絕對要休息。結果早上起來卻沒忍住寫新曲的衝動，因為腦海裡有句旋律盤旋了幾天沒落地。寫寫改改一上午，中午自己做了點吃的，喂貓，心想乾脆睡個午覺。午覺之前上網放鬆一下，突發奇想看了篇獸信文……最後抱著微妙的心情衣服一脫被子一裹心裡默念醒來就全部忘光光。  
最好是啦。那種H的畫面，光是想像就讓人吃不消了。

……好暗。  
我為什麼在這裡？  
……你是誰？  
——看不清面容。  
……短髮？  
顏色好淺的頭髮。好短。  
……比我高。  
走過來了……  
好近。  
……被親了。  
嘴唇……好軟。  
還蠻舒服……？  
等等……  
胸……是平的。  
……是男生。  
是阿信啊。  
——欸，我為什麼在和阿信接吻？  
為什麼我不推開他？  
拜託，推開啊……  
動不了……怎麼也動不了。  
身體好像不受自己控制了。  
……  
這個人……是阿信嗎？  
他為什麼閉著眼睛？  
看起來……很溫柔。  
溫柔的嘴唇……  
而且……  
毛茸茸的……有點癢。  
阿信的鬍渣有那麼久沒刮喔……？  
……？  
……  
……！！！

溫尚翊突然睜開眼睛，一隻小生物飛快地從自己胸前甩著尾巴跳下去。  
原來是你啊。怪獸心想，看著小貓躲到床腳後面。  
不，我不想回想也不想消化剛剛那個噩、夢的劇情。他對自己說，看到沒有各位小朋友，沉迷八卦後果就是這樣，夢見和陳信宏接吻就是老天對我的懲罰。不好好做音樂整天看那些有的沒的，帶衰了吧。  
手機就在此時恰到好處地振鈴，「阿信」兩個字堂而皇之地顯示在螢幕上。  
！！！  
這人最近簡直是陰魂不散耶！怪獸頓時有種被抓包的微妙之感，好像偷腥被主人逮正著的貓，或者對著女朋友的照片剛擼完女朋友就拉開房門的搞笑劇主人公。  
“在哪？”  
“在家。你類？”  
怪獸鎮定了一下情緒應道，畢竟夢是夢現實是現實，他才不會說出你剛剛幹嘛要親我之類的蠢話。  
“我還在公司，剛開完會。要不要來我家玩？”  
電話裡阿信的聲音十分輕快，心情聽起來原因不明地超好。  
“你是小學生喔，你家有什麼可玩的。”  
怪獸完全一頭霧水。是說阿信家自己熟得不能再熟，每塊地板磚都看爛掉了。而且每次還不就是一起看碟、各自看書、或者乾脆又抱起吉他。  
“我下麵給你吃啊。”  
“……”  
“麥想歪啦，我講真的。我剛剛學了一招超讃的鳳梨炒飯做法，誠邀你品嘗。”  
“不是下麵嗎，怎麼又變炒飯。而且我最近沒有哪裡惹到你吧。”  
誰不知道阿信這麼多年來料理功夫毫無長進，也就煮麵條好吃一點。  
“……真的超贊，我自己做過吃過的啦。”  
“難怪最近看你更虛了。”  
“你才虛咧！來啦，給你補補。”  
“補你自己就好了啦。”  
“我材料都買好了耶。”  
“……賀啦。”話都說到這份上自然也沒什麼理由再拒絕，大不了就是自己再下廚回鍋重做嘛——溫尚翊對於把浪漫主義先鋒派大廚阿信的創意作品修復成食物的工作早就習以為常。  
“那我待會開車去接你。”  
“嗯，拜。”

掛上電話才反應過來，是說剛剛才看完H文並在夢裡和他接吻，現在就要面對真人嗎？  
實在是太棒了……  
……棒個頭啦！

此情此景之下和阿信碰面絕對是個愚蠢的決定。  
因為自己心虛，就容易做出一些有別於平時的舉動。  
比如阿信的車停到了他家樓下，自己一眼就鎖定了駕駛席上那個戴著鴨舌帽和黑框眼鏡的男人……的嘴唇。害得以前都坐副駕的自己這次很謹慎地選擇了後排，只因為暫時還不想和「夢中情人」距離太近。  
比如明明是來做食客但主廚竟然要求他去幫忙，然後在自己洗菜的時候一邊讚美著“阿翊好賢慧～”一邊整個身體從後面靠上來。本來都無所謂會任他靠然後回嗆兩句的自己後背卻頓時一毛，趕緊不著痕跡地挪挪挪，挪出他的懷抱範圍。  
最重要的是，他發現自己已經無法正視陳信宏的臉，不管是眼睛還是嘴唇。大概是今天午後的夢境和前幾日酒後的現實交織在一起，加上八卦和同人的發酵催溫，阿信閉著雙眼親吻自己的樣子已經烙刻在他腦海裡，一不小心就會被回憶起。  
折騰半天兩個人終於坐到餐桌邊，怪獸卻發現這傢伙不知為何認真地佈置了碗筷還開了一瓶紅酒，兩個人手邊都放著高腳杯。整個場景猶如求婚現場，好在和紅酒交相輝映的不是牛排鵝肝而是一大盆炒飯，獵奇的搭配讓他能夠接受對面坐的不是美嬌娘而是自己相交十多年的死黨。  
“你幹嘛，介紹新女友給我認識喔？”  
怪獸說著，別有深意地朝臥室瞄了幾眼。  
“你想太多了。”  
“那不然是怎樣？又是親自下廚又是紅酒，你是不是還要擺個蠟燭厚？”  
“本來想啊，沒來得及買。”  
“還真有啊。”  
“就……偶爾享受一下生活嘛。”  
“你就直說你要借多少好了。”  
“怪獸哥，你看出來了？嗚嗚嗚我不該去和他們賭的，高利貸的人說如果我三天內不還錢就要打斷我的腿，讓五月天變人間四月天啦！”  
“我就知道！你放心啦，就算沒有主唱我們四個人也會把音樂夢想堅持下去！你就大膽地去吧！”  
“也太沒義氣了吧你！”  
“對你這種人渣要義氣幹嘛！”  
兩個人就一邊互損一邊笑一邊吃炒飯一邊喝紅酒。阿信說紅酒搭炒飯是融合了西方氣韻和中華文明的精髓，怪獸說省省吧不就是因為太複雜的西餐你不會。  
但如果留心就會發現，這頓飯根本是在怪獸的不斷找話題閒扯中進行，誰讓聊天最能沖淡不自然的感覺呢？於是只要話題A一結束，他就會立刻積極地提出話題B , 而且刻意圍繞著我愛正妹這個中心來利用語言給自己加強心理建設。阿信倒是淡淡的沒什麼，只是偶然會出現整個放空的表情，不知道靈魂又飄到哪裡去了。  
酒足飯飽的兩個人把碗筷往廚房一堆，並排坐到沙發上看一部漫長又文藝的老電影。不需要瞎聊找話題，只有外文臺詞和動人的音樂回蕩在兩人間令人溫暖的安靜氛圍中。  
有人說最好的朋友不是一起瘋一起鬧一起high的人，而是一起沉默也令人感到安心的人。他們無疑就是這樣的關係。或者說，整個五月天就是這樣的關係。  
兩個小時，一言不發，分別沉浸在自己的世界裡。  
直到最後一個鏡頭在男主人公悵然的背影上定格，陳信宏就在此時突然開口道：“……阿翊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想說……”  
“說。”  
“呃……就……”  
陳信宏轉頭看著溫尚翊，稍微俯身以便直視對方的眼睛。  
“這樣很奇怪欸。”  
溫尚翊卻轉開視線，有些唐突地打斷了他。  
“哈？”  
因為我剛剛發現我們很像小情侶相處……當然不能這樣說。就是說不清今天的氛圍和以前有什麼不一樣，只能說今天的自己太煩躁，煩躁到覺得應該大聲澄清些什麼事，可是澄清什麼向誰澄清又毫無頭緒，於是只能生自己的悶氣。  
“沒……你剛要說什麼？”  
他還是轉回目光，今天第一次正面注視陳信宏的臉龐。  
儘管沒有上妝做造型，他的眉眼依然很好看。  
“我是個大爛人吧。”  
阿信沒頭沒腦地回了一句。  
“啊？”怪獸一頭霧水，“是……所以？”  
“……”  
陳信宏沒有回答，只是安靜地回視溫尚翊。他的目光帶著很深的穿透力，讓自己下意識想要逃避，卻又仿佛被磁石吸引般挪不開眼睛。  
……是怎麼回事呢。  
DVD已經播放到盡頭，電視機只泛著輕柔的銀白光暈。  
在昏暗的客廳裡，陳信宏一手撐著沙發，向溫尚翊慢慢傾身過去。  
兩個人的距離在一釐米一釐米地縮短。  
太過相似的場景，一下子分不出是現實還是夢境。  
直到鼻尖快要相觸，能夠感覺到對方的呼吸……

 

“——等等！”

 

就在此時溫尚翊突然反應過來，大力將陳信宏一把推開。  
“阿信，你不要鬧……玩笑開過頭了。”  
從曖昧到一觸即發的氛圍中強制抽身，他覺得自己現在的表情一定嚴肅得嚇人。  
“……什麼玩笑？”   
陳信宏怔怔地看著他。  
“不管你現在在想什麼……總之不要再拿我開玩笑，歌迷也天天在看，公司其他人也在亂傳……我們……”怪獸有些尷尬地別過頭假裝看電視，一邊輕聲說道：“……你是不是該好好談個戀愛了？”  
阿信的眉立刻皺起來，臉上浮現出受傷的表情，但很快就低下頭，劉海蓋住眼睛，而後轉身坐正，和怪獸同樣盯著電視的方向，再也看不出任何情緒。  
“你不也沒談。”  
他終於應道，流露出對這個話題明顯的排斥感。  
“……”  
溫尚翊噎住，一時間竟然找不到話去答他。  
氣氛凝滯了片刻，直到陳信宏低沉而認真地開口：

 

“我知道了……不會再和你開過分的玩笑，我保證。”

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：阿!信!約!怪!獸!去!他!家!

1樓 qiumia：  
我路過不小心(劃掉)偷(/劃掉)聽到他打電話!!!!!  
兩個人天天都在大雞腿見面，為什麼要特地約去家裡你們想想!!!!  
而且還說到什麼炒飯!!!!  
絕對是色誘!!!!難道是裸體圍裙play?!

2樓 sooner：  
一夜七次。

3樓 cali：  
品嘗甜美彼此的時候到了!!!!!!!!!!!!  
雖然早就知道會有這麼一天，但我還是有種不明的失落!!

4樓 lucifer：  
本人失血過多死  
麻煩把原味床單燒給我。

5樓 jeddy：  
單箭頭的,感情必然有質的飛躍  
雙箭頭的,不過是又一次合體進化罷了

6樓 hotdog：  
等等,也許只是看個碟而已??  
純情越來越容易燃燒,這樣不好

7樓 sooner：  
看看碟,摸摸手,親親嘴,滾滾床。  
完美的人生

 

8樓 memeo：  
大概都積了很多www

9樓 yui：  
to 8樓：你也太純情!!www

10樓 memeo：  
to 9樓：我說的是思念,你想哪裡去了XDDDDDDDD

11樓 bush：  
可惜純情沒有文區  
不然一定冒出數十篇H文  
我去鮮網補充一下養料好惹QQQQQ

12樓 oly：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
知足的快樂讓我欲仙欲死

（後略）  
————————————————————

 

   
第六章

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：這次又他媽的是怎麼回事???????

1樓 sooner：  
什麼狀況你們都看在眼裡,不用我多講  
是說我以為已經雨過天晴見彩虹了  
結果我張開了雙手連風都沒擁抱到是怎樣

2樓 memeo：  
昨天還在群嗨家庭約會  
今天就風雲突變  
而且氛圍和上次完全不一樣

3樓 gegewu：  
今天的信董,比平時更難以接近。

4樓 xilaly：  
吵架了???  
無法想像,這樣的兩人會吵架

 

5樓 jeddy：  
上次怪獸躲阿信其實不太明顯,而且有點嬌羞感  
這次卻呈現出雙方劃清界限的局面   
平時兩人靠近時總是很自然地流露出的甜蜜氣場消失殆盡  
倒不是說互相躲避,對話也是有的  
但是比較常接近日常狀態的他們(並且佩戴有色眼鏡)的人就能夠明顯感覺到不同。

6樓 poorbear：  
是說,從我的角度看來  
怪獸倒是好像有在努力修補什麼裂痕的感覺  
偶爾和阿信搭話,倒是溫柔可人  
嗆他罵他巴他頭的頻率也大大減少  
→這樣更不自然啊,怪獸哥。

7樓 hotdog：  
那我也提供一點阿信方面的資訊  
就是平時只是氣場強,今天則是低氣壓嚴重  
常常一個人低著頭,不知道在想什麼  
好不容易逮到他對著怪獸方向發呆,對方一抬頭他就立刻轉視線  
最重要的是表情嚴峻

8樓 pudding：  
感謝樓上兩位  
這樣我們算是得到了比較綜合的視角  
那就是怪獸似乎做了讓阿信受傷(?)的事

9樓 cali：  
我想應該不是吵架  
女人的直覺(夠  
是說,我更加擔心他們是就某個問題達成了共識  
不僅如此,可能兩個人對這個問題的認識還有所偏差  
至於是什麼問題……  
我實在很不願意狗血地猜測是因為他們受不了信獸/獸信的八卦了……

10樓 julias：  
to 9樓：怎麼可能。  
獸信/信獸都喊了這麼多年了。  
主唱告白被拒的可能性有嗎???

11樓 sooner：  
主唱求合體被拒的可能性有嗎???

12樓 qiumia：  
to 11樓：不要這樣!!!突然變得喜感了www  
但他們現在的氛圍,怎麼看都不是那種喜感的feel

13樓 hotdog：  
作為旁觀者的我們,也只能默默忍受這壓抑的冷空氣  
然後期待這一波能夠趕快過去  
另外,鬧矛盾也是一種燃燒激情的方式啦

（後略）  
————————————————————

 

欸……下雨了？

怪獸一走出大雞腿，就感到臉頰上沾染了潮濕的涼意。  
休假過後又是與音樂戀愛約會的日程。上午在公司開完討論下一輪演唱會細節的會議，下午就馬不停蹄地一起殺到大雞腿練團。幾個小時過後是短暫的課間活動時間，自己便跑出來抽個菸透口氣順便買些日用品。  
雨不大。怪獸掏出菸點上火，在腦中回想剛剛冠佑列出的購物單。  
雞蛋、可樂、貓糧、紙巾、垃圾袋……  
——昨天自己是怎麼回應阿信的保證的？是點點頭、是說「喔好」、還是打勾勾蓋手印還是推他一把說你演什麼戲？  
……貓糧這次要不要換個牌子？菜頭粿好像吃膩了，前幾天天天都嫉妒地看著我們的夜宵……  
——然後是怎麼和他告別的？是說「拜」是笑著揮揮手還是沉默地離去？  
……算了，省的過敏。然後可樂……順便把啤酒也買了……  
——總之自己在回家的路上暗下決心，既然說了那就要做到，何況提出保持距離的是自己。就像和石頭瑪莎冠佑一樣，正常互動就好，省的讓人想七想八。  
當然還有一個早該做出的決定，那就是再也不上純情五月天了。  
他低著頭咬著菸，一邊恍恍惚惚地想一邊打算冒個雨過去。突然有人從後面一把拉住他的手臂，把他又拽回了門口。  
對方沒有出聲，怪獸也根本不需要看是誰。  
這位上午在公司裡衣冠楚楚公事公辦的陳總，此時穿著白T恤連帽外套運動褲以及無視氣溫的夾腳拖，稍微沖淡了冷冰冰的距離感。  
“一起去？”  
怪獸把菸摁滅，順手丟到門邊大垃圾桶裡。  
阿信卻抿著嘴唇搖搖頭：“那邊有媒體來探班。”  
“……有關係嗎？”  
“你不是討厭別人亂想我們。”  
“一起去買個東西不至於吧？”  
“……”  
“阿信……你是在生我氣嗎？”  
“沒有。”  
“你有。”  
拜託哩類！一個早上都死氣沉沉，別人講笑話你也不笑，講八卦你也走神，開會還在底下偷畫畫……不對，你開會本來就很愛偷畫畫——然後完全沒有主動和我說話，我講話你也愛理不理，在洗手間撞到你居然連廁所都不上了就直接退出去——難道你憋著改上女廁所嗎！還說沒生我氣，腦袋壞掉才信你。溫尚翊腹誹。  
“……”  
“之前我可能說得太過……”  
“不，你說的沒有錯。這種事歌迷鬧鬧也就算了，如果被八卦記者莫名其妙炒成熱點，對樂團不好，我也會很困擾。”  
陳信宏斜倚在門邊，面無表情，微仰著頭看向正在落雨的天空。  
天空灰灰的，連烏雲都模糊一片。  
是這樣的答案嗎？  
輕描淡寫的一句「這種事」，一句「我也會很困擾」。  
溫尚翊張了張嘴，總覺得應該反駁他什麼，但最後只說了一句：  
“那你是要買什麼，我給你帶。”  
阿信沒有回答，而是遞給他一把雨傘，便返身走回了屋裡。

 

溫尚翊最終還是買了之前那個牌子的貓糧。  
抱著補償菜頭粿的心理，他還買了根逗貓棒回去，就是不知道製作人要不要理他就對了。

 

“欸，阿信今天心情好像很差。”  
怪獸回來後練團繼續。幾首快歌結束，趁主唱去客廳喝水，冠佑一邊用毛巾擦手一邊小聲發表意見。  
“那就趁他心情差練幾首悲傷情歌好了。”瑪莎毫不在乎地擼了擼頭髮。  
“你有沒有團員愛啊。”  
“啊不然怎樣，我趴到他身上學貓叫，看他會不會開心一點？”  
“我看他會噁心一點。”石頭在旁邊放冷箭。  
“怪獸，你看阿信是怎樣？”冠佑歎氣，把目標對準最負責任心和主唱走最近的團長大人。  
“哈？什麼我看是怎樣……就那樣啊。”溫尚翊眼神遊移底氣不足。  
“他是不是最近壓力太大……”  
“什麼壓力太大？”阿信剛好走進來，發現除了怪獸，另外三個人視線刷一下全部聚焦到自己身上，“說我喔？”  
“說你今天看起來好像很頹廢。”石頭慢悠悠地開口。  
“……會嗎？”阿信一臉無辜地摸了摸鬢角。  
“北七，不是說你那兩根毛頹廢啦。”瑪莎吐槽道。  
“喔，髮型沒問題就好。”阿信拿起麥，“繼續？”  
怪獸在旁邊低頭撥弄吉他弦，此時就接上：“賀啦麥鬧，繼續。”

 

瑪莎一如既往對著鼓堆搖晃，彈錯了就朝冠佑吐舌，發現對方拍子漏了也毫不留情地大聲挑毛病。冠佑在敲鼓的間隙溫吞應付著瑪莎的毒舌攻擊。石頭飆著吉他，完全沉浸在音樂的世界裡。阿信唱得很認真很用力，幾乎沒有採取保護嗓子的措施，快歌肆意嘶吼慢歌婉轉深情，就像用歌聲發洩著什麼或是訴說著什麼。  
而怪獸，卻難得地走神了。

 

練團到晚上，三個單身漢自然又睡在大雞腿。  
怪獸去廚房拿啤酒，回來時看到瑪莎和阿信窩在客廳的沙發上小聲聊天。他想了想還是決定不要參與——開玩笑，萬一阿信直接走開或者整個冷場很沒面子欸——轉而用新買的逗貓棒逗起菜頭粿來。製作人今天心情不錯很給面子，陪他玩了一會，倒是怪獸先想起自己還有一首歌編到一半，就拋棄菜頭粿走入房間。  
結果寫著寫著卡在某一小節，推敲無果決定先小睡片刻。  
迷迷糊糊醒來的時候，發現自己身上被蓋了一件SR的外套，而面前的啤酒罐上貼著一張便利貼，便利貼上畫著一位咸蛋超人，正擺出發射鐳射的姿勢，最底下是一行小字：「我已經把怪獸催眠！你們可以偷喝他的啤酒了」。  
溫尚翊忍不住噗嗤笑出聲，拿起易開罐卻發現……裡面果真空空如也。

“……陳信宏！”

怪獸憤怒地沖門外低吼，無人回應。  
外套滑落到椅子上，怪獸把它拾起來抱在胸前，重新坐回椅子裡，盯著那張紙條上熟悉的字跡發楞。  
這是他心情變好的表示嗎？  
那樣以後大概就沒事了吧。  
再沒有突如其來的心跳加速，沒有過於甜膩的擁抱倚靠，沒有忽近忽遠的在意牽掛，沒有讓別人和自己都想入非非的模棱兩可的玩笑話。  
——這樣不是很好嗎，不要曖昧也不要冷戰，正常朋友間打打鬧鬧的相處模式。  
從此就是簡單的一件外套，一紙便利貼，距離恰當而安全。  
只是……  
為什麼自己，在這一刻突然感到失去了些什麼……呢？

 

你聽到了嗎？  
心臟的位置，有什麼動搖了的聲音。

 

————————————————————  
【純情五月天☆討論區】  
主題：噢買噶!!!這意味著什麼?!!

1樓 linka：  
是說他們今天早上開會啦!  
阿信在開會的時候會偷偷畫畫你們都了  
開完會回收檔,我通過某些管道偶然得到機會翻閱  
(很多人都看過,你們不會猜到我是哪個的XD)  
重點來了!  
他畫的是!一個個子小小的!頭髮短短黑黑的!眼睛大大的!男!!生!!!  
手裡拿著一把吉他!!!!  
別人可能就當陳大藝術家普通塗鴉,但這在純情意味著什麼?

2樓 sooner：  
想不到啊想不到 上午的無情男出現了反轉

3樓 suly：  
外表冷漠,內心狂熱。  
這就是信,一個死了都要愛的男子。

4樓 opera：  
to 3樓：你的搞笑很爛耶XDDDDD  
我斯托卡大藝術家許久,說真的,其實他隨筆很少畫怪獸  
尤其是別人鬧他說畫個怪獸來看看啊,他就……畫個哥斯拉給我們(= =)#  
是怎樣???????

5樓 eria：  
to 4樓：是這樣嗎?  
我以為他會滿畫冊都是怪獸

6樓 cali：  
滿畫冊先按下不表  
不是說因為喜歡所以反而很難下筆,總是覺得自己把握不住精髓嗎?  
對不起我又腦補了說不定對方只是單純覺得怪獸比較難畫……  
滿相機倒有可能  
瑪莎嘛不是說過:給你相機你就只會拍怪獸!  
不過這出偶像劇又峰迴路轉 主演的心思很深沉啊。

7樓 sooner：  
正所謂「冷面郎君陳阿信暗自苦戀 遲鈍天王溫怪獸狀況之外」

8樓 xilaly：  
to 7樓：我一直都覺得你可以去說書耶,s大～

9樓 sooner：  
如果我從這裡離職會考慮做一個街頭藝人  
到時候請務必捧場啊,各位。

10樓 rounas：  
to 1樓：!!我也有看到!!!當時找不到人high憋得好痛苦!  
第一次感到純情人就在我身邊。  
我覺得我們可以找機會私聊一下  
PS你有留意到底下那一串數字嗎?5231什麼什麼的!

11樓 linka：  
to 10樓：是有一串數字,但是我以為是樂透之類的無關東西……  
所以是………………………………我愛尚翊?!

12樓 hotdog：  
專業阿信斯托卡報到。  
我有用手機把那串數字記下來喔:  
3 3 2 1 1 / 5 3 3 2 1 1 / 5 3 3 2 1 1  
誰來破解一下深情密碼

13樓 suly：  
這是什麼?!531?那2是什麼?5231?我愛尚翊?但是順序好亂,有點牽強?

14樓 sooner：  
to 12樓：good job。給你按讃,熱狗。  
我決定把這個作品命名為：口吃的阿信。  
內容就是阿信結結巴巴地說：  
尚……尚翊……翊……溫、溫尚……尚翊……翊……我愛……上……上……你你……

15樓 luna：  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
to 14樓：是我愛上,你,還是我愛,上你?

16樓 cali：  
裡面只有5、2、3、1四個數字  
不就是我愛尚翊嗎!!!!!!  
誰快來打醒我告訴我想少了!!!!!

17樓 jeddy：  
to 16樓：(打)你想少了。  
我覺得這個排列順序有玄機。不過究竟是什麼呢?

（後略）  
————————————————————


End file.
